


Foam

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suddenly recalled memory doesn't have to be a bad thing, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Keta:
> 
> (n.) an image that inexplicably leaps back into your mind from the distant past.

Dean was indifferent towards grocery shopping. Always had been, buying food was just one of those things that had to be done, there was no need to get excited about it. He’d admit it was nice to be able to buy fresh ingredients and have home cooked meals instead of greasy fast food, but he didn’t get excited about organic veggies the way Sam did.

Sam bounced around grabbing the stuff they needed while Dean pushed the cart along. His little brother looked like a kid in a candy store, which was totally the wrong phrase to describe a grown man in an organic supermarket, but Dean couldn’t see that one becoming an everyday phrase. 

Everyday, there was a term that the Winchesters checked the ‘does not apply’ box for, but the past few days had been sort of normal. There had been the phone calls from Krissy about the ghost hunt her guys were on, but that was just research and playing FBI to help calm the locals. Mostly they’d don’t normal things like watch the box and chill out with a few beers. In one of the furthest storage rooms they’d found a Foosball table and spent a day fixing it up, before Dean soundly beat Sammy five times in a row. It might not be the apple pie life, but it had been pretty damn good.

“What are you grinning about?”

Sam was stood at the end of the cart, just watching him. Dean looked at Sam and was hit by a memory from when they were kids. The detail of it had him chuckling, which caused Sam to frown. Dean shook his head and laughed.

“I just remembered the time we flooded that launderette.”

Sam’s puzzled look continued for about two seconds. Dean fancied he could see the little circle thing the laptop displayed while it was thinking in his brother’s eyes. As he recalled the memory Sam laughed too.

“Where’d that come from? I was, what seven or eight then?”

Dean started pushing the cart towards the checkouts and Sam fell into step beside him.

“Something like that. I can’t even remember what state we were in, but I told you we shouldn’t have put everything in one machine. Excuse me please.”

The shop assistant gave them a wide smile as she moved the stock-cart out of their way. Sam nodded a quick thank you as he edged passed.

“I think it was the full box of soap flakes we put in that was the real problem.”

Dean started loading the belt with their shopping.

“Oh man that place looked like a Spring Break Foam Party. You remember the owner?”

“Yeah, she was shouting at us in Polish or something and chasing us with a broom.”

The brothers were laughing at the childhood memory when the metallic crash echoed around the store. Both turned to the source of the sound so fast they almost blurred. Hands twitched towards concealed weapons but stopped short of drawing them, just.

The shop assistant who had been stocking the shelves was now up to her knees in foam. It looked like a kid had crashed his cart into hers spilling soap flakes and soda everywhere. The kid’s mother was yelling at him in a foreign language. Sam and Dean just stared at the scene of near deja vu before them.

“Dean?”

“I know Sammy. It could just be a coincidence.”

Sam faced his brother and threw him a look that was easy to read, even though Dean wasn’t looking directly at him.

“Let’s get the groceries in the car then we’ll have a poke around. Okay?”

Sam nodded and grabbed their bags. He was pretty certain he heard Dean mutter something about them being magnets for this sort of crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've filled a prompt like this. Hope it's okay.


End file.
